The PI, Co-Pi, Key Personnel and other staff of the Delaware Valley Node (DVN) have substantial breadth and depth of experience in treating persons with substance use disorders and carrying out clinical trials involving pharmacologic, behavioral, and health services research, as well as studies focusing on HIV, genetics, and neuroimaging. This application responds to the specific requirements of the RFA by presenting the DVN capabilities in three parts: Part A is a Description of the DVN including how it contributes to the overall goals of the CTN; information about faculty, staff, and community treatment providers (CTPs);an organizational chart illustrating its management structure;and a narrative describing how our organizational components work to implement multi-site trials and disseminate evidence-based practices. The DVN draws upon the considerable strengths of the University of Pennsylvania, the Treatment Research Institute, and leading CTPs from Pennsylvania, New Jersey and Delaware. Importantly, all DV Node CTPs have experience and enthusiasm as practice/research partners. To strengthen our ability to implement studies related to HIV and other infectious diseases, two infectious disease clinics (IDCs) have been added to the DVN. Part B is a Progress Report with a summary of accomplishments over the past five years including: enrollment data for all CTN protocols, ancillary studies, and platform studies in which the DVN participated. The ten research concepts proposed by the DV Node are presented, followed by a summary of two protocols the DVN was approved to lead. The procedures employed in these protocols, specific lessons learned, and contributions that resulted are briefly described. Our contributions to the CTN infrastructure and its ongoing management are summarized, along with a description of the DVN's training, education, dissemination, and technology transfer activities. Part C is a Research Concept entitled "Integrating Substance Abuse Treatment into Infectious Disease Clinics." It proposes to test two models for treating individualswho have HIV or HepC and receive antiviraltreatment in Infectious Disease Clinics (IDCs): integrated substance abuse treatment onsite at the IDC;or referral to a nearby! substance abuse program, which is treatment as usual. Primary outcomes are reduction in substance use, reduction in HIV risk behavior, and compliance with antiviral treatment. If accepted by the CTN with positive results, the findings could reduce substance use and improve the outcome of treatment for persons with substance use disorders who have HIV and HepC, and reduce behaviors that spread HIV and other infectious diseases.